Looking through new eyes
by Exunamoon
Summary: (Rated for language and sexual contact) rn(The shikon no tama has been completed) Kagome finds SOME ONE with Kikyou. He even tries to kill her, Kagome! Kagome gets turned into some thing she didn't want and lives in misery until she meets some of her
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha's choice

(The shikon no tama has been completed!!) Kagome finds SOME ONE with Kikyou. He even tries to kill her, Kagome! Kagome gets turned into some thing she didn't want and lives in misery until she meets some of her old friends!

But can she survive this or will she go crazy? One things for sure she's going to try her best to stay as normal as  
can be (if she can) 

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from this show. Only the characters I invent are mine!  
**

**Please be nice it's my first fic!**

**Looking through new eyes by Exunamoon**

**Chapter 1**

** The rain started pouring out of nowhere; chilling the air with its strong gusts of ice rain, wind. **

**In the middle of the opened forest stood a girl. She hide in the darkness of the trees seeking to find herself. She gave in to her throbbing knees and fell to the ground with a splashing kind of thud. She didn't get up. She just couldn't help but cry out "I thought you loved me. You told me you did! But I found her with you. INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU!!" her voice grew louder at the end showing more anger then sadness. **

**The girl got out of the shadow reveling her beautiful shiny black hair. Her eyes were brownish with a hint of bleu: because of her crying her eyes out. Her face, pale showing she was sad. Kagome started walking taking deep breaths as she walked away. **

**She didn't even realized that the rain had stopped and that a thick fog was surrounding her. She started to feel pain, her head was throbbing, and her hands were shaking. She screamed, it hurt, every thing hurt. She could smell the leaves and hear them fall another killer throbbing stuck again and she fell into the well hitting her head hard on the way and she fell unconscious in her memories.**

**Flash back.....**

**The forest was calm as the wind wushed at the leaves madly. The water was bluer then ever and the smell of forest was in the air. At the almost end of the forest was a village, but they were in the middle front. They stood talking for awhile then in a quick move he was on her; kissing her lips viciously. "Inu....Yasha..." The woman begged for breath and he let go. When she had taken a few breaths he started kissing her again but this time there tongs joined: exploring each others mouth. "Kikyou promise me you'll stay by my side forever" Kikyou nodded and they continued. **

**Kikyou started exploring him feeling every part as she went. Inuyasha yelped when she touched him in a sensitive part and again when she squeezed it slightly. He started undressing her when he heard a rustle of leaves; he leapt into the air and clawed at the figure. "AHHH" the figure cried in pain and Inuyasha realized it was Kagome "Leave." he commanded her "Leave before I kill you." There. He said it. Now he could stay with Kikyou "Inu..." she started but he screamed at her "Damn women, didn't you hear me? I said, Wench, LEAVE" She wouldn't move, he had no choice he attacked again but harder then the first. She jumped back and he started chasing her. He chased her till she was at the edge of a cliff. He walked towards her slowly. In a swift movement she was in his powerful claws (her neck at least). He took the now full shikon no tama and said in a harsh voice "Die and leave me alone" With that he clawed at her neck again leaves five bloody holes and let her limp body fall down the cliff and into **

"**Inuyasha's Forest"**

**She felt the wind on her back as she fell down thinking of only horror and death. She knew that she wouldn't live. It was all because of that bloody hound, lovable, MUTT! If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have those scars on her neck. She wouldn't have blood drooling down her shirt. She wouldn't be falling down this cliff. "Inuysha. HOW COULD YOU!" She wailed aloud wail falling "Why? I thought you loved me. No. I was wrong to think that you did. You love the dead bitch, how could I forget? I hate you…. I HATE YOU!!" with that cried out she let herself be taken over by the sleep and fell unconscious. Without realizing it she actually fell on something rather soft: the leaves of a maple tree about one hundred thumbs away from the well.**

**She didn't care what happened to her she only remembered the sheer pain of it. **

……**.End flash back**

**Well that's it for now! I know it was short... I promise it will get longer! Plz send reviews! I'll update as soon as possible! Bye J**


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome's sadness

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Ok.

I don't own Inuyasha or any others of that anime.

I only own the one's I invent. So here's the next

chappie. I need ideas for chapters 3 and 4, if you have any feel free to tell me!

**On with the storie!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Looking through new eyes by Exunamoon**

**Chapter 2**

**When Kagome finally woke she found herself in the old stinky well. She let out a sigh and climbed out. So she couldn't go back to the past, could she? **

**What do you care? It's just Inuyasha. He doesn't even like you!! He just used you from the beginning. He IS a mutt…. My mutt…. WHAT AM I SAYING!? HE'S A CREEP!! Take a holed of yourself girl…. SHIPPOU!! **

**Oh no!! Shippou's with Inuyasha _he's_ gona kill him!!**

**He touches one of his hairs and I mean it HE'S DEAD!! **

**BONG!**

**Kagome bumped it to someone or some thing. "Go…Gomen nasai!" She cried as she opened one of her lazy eye. NO!! Not him! NO PLEASE!!! NO! NOO!!**

**It was Hojo! That stupid baka who won't leave her alone! "Wa zup Kaggie?" What? Did he just call me? **

**Kaggie ? KAGGIE!? What kind of dumb ass name is that?? KAGGIE!! WHY I ODA KILL EM!!**

**Kagome started fuming with anger. No one, not even Inuyasha was aloud to call _HER _Kaggie! "Get lost fagot!" she barked at him. "Kagg-" Kagome slapped him before he had the time to say it "My name is KAGOME!! You should know it by now!" with that she opened her front door and walked in leaving a poor moping Hojo outside with his banjo (Banjo to soothe the heart).**

"**Back so soon honey?" asked her mother as she stormed in. "I'm _NOT EVER_ GOING BACK!" she sobbed and ran upstairs. Why oh why am I crying!? I don't even like him! She entered her room and let herself fall on her soft plush bed. "How could you!? I lov…ed you… Why, oh why did you do this? Didn't you tell me you loved me? " she sobbed.**

**Something then struck her. She was in pain. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She curled up into a ball What's happening? Why I'm I in pain?? I fell so… drowsy… I think….I think… I'm gona be sick…. And with that she trough up. And half second later her mother was at her side patting her back saying "There. There, there." Her mother gasped as she saw five blood lashing scars on her daughters neck. "Kagome are you ok now?" she asked. The only replay was a soft little "Yes mom.." She faced her daughter "Kagome what happed, you got five bloody scars on your neck. And your ears…. Why are there so pointed?"**

"**Inuyasha tried to kill me." She moaned. "But he's such a well behaved Gentle-M…" began her mother but she was cut off "Bastered ! He used me! He's a stupid fuck'n mutt! A rat. That stupid baka of a HANYOU!!! " She cried almost to loudly. Her mother looked at her and repeated "Why are your ears hooked… and your eyes so lost….."**

……………………………………………………………………

That's it for now. I hope you like it! Ill up date as soon as possible. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed so… THANK YOU SO MUCH I APPRESIATE IT!

Yes I will get go back 500 years to see what Innie is doing!

Inuyasha: What? How the hell is Innie?? GRRR…. TELL ME NOW WENCH!!

Exunamoon: IM NOT A WENCH!! I GOT A NAME USE IT!! EX-UNA-MOON!

Inuyasha: YOU HAVEN'T ANSERED MY QUESTION

EX-UNA-MOON!

Sesshomaru: Younger brother, when she says Innie she mean's you!

Exunamoon: YA! Sticks tung out at inuyasha

Inuyasha: You want me to cut it of?

Exunamoon: N-No!!

Well hopefully next time Inuyasha can stick his nose some where else. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Im Home!

**Ok! I'm so happy!! 9 reviews already!!**

**Inuyasha: She's so stupid...**

**Exunamoon: WHAT??? _Me. Stupid? _That's so mean!!**

**Inuyasha: Your so stupid that when your best friend asked you "What's closer the Moon or Texas" you answered "Well, **

**Dun! Can you see Texas from here?"**

**Exunamoon: Hey that's not true!! Kagome..... Kikyou.....**

**Kikyou: Inuyasha!! (Shoots arrows at him... He's stuck to the ugly fish smelling pink wall.) Kagome?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha..... SIT!**

**BASH!!**

**Exunamoon: HEHEHEHEHEHE!! How d'you like that!! I WIN!!**

**Sesshomaru: I think she drank too much....**

**Kagome&Kikyou: Yaa.....Poor girl...... It must be hard being a writer.... **

**Kagome: Hey, anyone seen Miroku or Sango??**

**Exunamoon jumps on Inuyasha's back.**

**Exunamoon: Look it's a trampoline!! Hey it's sooo fun!!**

**Inuyasha: HELP!!! Hey get off!!**

**Exunamoon: NO!!**

**Kagome: Well, I for one don't know where Miroku and Sango are...... And Inuyasha and Exunamoon are fighting sooo... Let me see.... Ahhh, ummm. Here it is... I'm supposed to tell you...**

**Sesshomaru: On with the story!**

**Kagome: That's my line!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Looking through new eyes by Exunamoon**

**Chapter 3**

**"Kagome, why are your ears so pointed?" Asked her mother with a look of pure scariness. **

**What pointed ears? What is she talking about? Maybe they got torn... OH NO! Are my ears that cut... oh well.... I'm gona half to make something up....**

**Kagome thought. Then she spoke "Um... Well... You see... Umm... I... Umm...." **

**Grate now she really won't believe you...**

**"I ran throw the forest and….ya I….. Um got them torn! Ya torn. I'm sorry....." she finished with a sheepish smile. **

**"Are you sure that's the truth hunny? Well ok then... You better come down and eat... you know what day we are today" She smiled and left the room in a little hurry to wake Kagome's younger brother, Souta.**

**When she was gone Kagome stripped of her dirty uniform and took her nice clean one.**

**She looked at it for awhile. "At least Inuyasha didn't destroy this one." she sighed.**

**She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair: Tying it back with an elastic band.**

**She grabbed her bag and slide down the stairs. She ran to the table took a piece of toast and**

**ran outside crying "See ya mama, grandpa, I'm going to school!!" "Wait!!" her grand-father called but Kagome was already outside running as fast as she could.**

**She bowed when she saw the ancient tree and decided to walk abit.**

**As she got closer to the marble stairs she heard a kind of purring sound crying out "Beware of the evil my dear! Beware!!" She looked back. No one. **

**Pain range threw her ears and head. **

**What's happening?? No... Not this again!**

**Again she tried to scream but what came out was totally different. It was a sneering kinda growl... **

**Am I growling?? Why?**

**She then feel to the floor and tumbled down the stairs. She would have, she could have,**

**Died, if it wasn't for Souta: jumping over her and then stopping her fall.**

**She tried to get up but she was stunned... She couldn't move.....**

**FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AGO**

**Inuyasha walked back to the forest carrying with him the sacred jewel of the fore soles.**

**Kagome's dead know... you can stay with Kikyou! She's the only one that truly understood you... No. Kagome did to.... But... No. I'm staying with Kikyou. That's who I really love.**

**He thought to himself.**

**When he finally got back to Kikyou she asked him "Inuyasha, honey, what happened to Kagome?" Her eyes slit as if she was waiting for him to say "I'm going back with Kagome. She's waiting for me." but no, he said "I... I killed her.... and took the jewel back... Here... for you..." he handed her the jewel and pressed his lips on hers into a soft little kiss.**

**When they stopped Inuyasha placed her in his legs and put his arms around her. They sat like that for awhile till Kikyou whispered "The shikon no tama is died! What did you wish for, Inuyasha? "**

**Inuyasha just stared at her. "I didn't ask of anything! I swear! On my head I didn't do it!!" He whined "Well it's gone now... It's only a jewel, now... Inuyasha, what... What's the matter?" Kikyou questioned as Inuyasha took the jewel and turned his back to her. He then turned around and said "Accept this as a courting gift..." He squeaked in a childish voice and showed her a necklace.**

**Half the shikon no tama was strung on a golden chain with demon fangs and luck beads.**

**Kikyou took it and whispered "It's beautiful... Inuyasha... Of course." She blushed crimson and took it.**

**She attached it around her heck. It was beautiful on her.**

"**What about the other half" she whined "Well, my love, I'm keeping it so I can… make some thing else… with it." He breathed into her sweet jet black hair.**

**Kikyou turned around and stared at her love "Inuyasha do you still have feelings for Kagome?"**

"**No. I took her life… Why would I love a dead bitch?" He answered "EXCUSE ME!" she puffed and looked into the distance of the surrounding forest**

"**Kikyou.. Your different you got a body… maybe clay but not ashes. You can speak and show emotions. If I loved Kagome I would be loving a pail of ashes…. " he kissed her head gaining him a small yet real smile.**

**KAGOME'S TIME**

**Kagome work to find herself in her room with her mother, her grand-father and her brother Souta. She got up and asked "What happened? Oh no I'm missing school!!" she whimpered sadly and her mother gave a small yet soft chuckle "You silly lil thing. There isn't any school today! It's Spirit day! Come on we have to get to the festival!" Kagome stared at her mother and blinked "I don't have any thing to…." She started and her grand-father stopped her "Common you can dress as a miko!" Kagome thought for a second and replied "No this time I'm going out as a demon!" she gave then a huge grin and Souta asked "Kagome why d'you have fangs? You didn't have them before!" Kagome looked startled. **

**First I have pointed ears… now fangs... what's happening to me? **

**FEUTHER DOWN IN TOKYO**

**A figure walked through his mansion, his father's last momentous. He had left it a few hundred years ago when he died. The man walked through the many corridors and floors casting long shadows on the floor, you couldn't see his face: he had nothing of electricity in the mansion, the reason was, was because electricity did not exist when that mansion had been built… he only had his stupid damn cell phone that rang all the time. When he was finally at the top of the mansion, the last floor, he walked towards a huge room. A small yet tall teen awaited him. The small teen bowed in respect and went to one of the thousands of shelves of books in the room. When he finally found the book he was looking for he took it out, blew on it and opened it.**

**The taller man just stared. **

**This kid has been living hear for quite a long time… He has felt more sadness then me; first his parents, then his substitute mother and his love… thought he doesn't show any sign of grief… he is stronger then I thought…**

**I heard that there will be a festival, a festival alike how ours were five hundred years ago, so you can were your father, Lord Kimishirodo's clothing. They'll think your just like all the others who will be dressed in miko, monk, maybe even demon looking costumes so you'll fit in. " the teen bowed and answer in a calm voice "You may call my father Lord Kimi, he would have preferred that from his long name witch only low class are permitted to say… You, my lord are to me and to my father an as we call it alliance and I will do as you wish of me!" he bowed and continued "Thank you for allowing me out today." The taller man nodded and the teen ran off, forgetting his scroll. The man stared at it picked it up and read:**

**Day 5 of the crystal moon**

**It has been around five hundred years since **

**My mother died. I miss her dearly even if she wasn't my real mother. **

**The half breed took the clay bitch and died**

**Of longing when her body gave up on her.**

**IV lived here with his brother and his ward until she became my mate.**

**She died giving birth and I am truly saddened, but I shall not show emotion….. **

……………………………………………………………………

**Give you one guess!!**

**Well I hope you liked it! Longest one so far!**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Inuyasha: Yes I get Kikyou!!**

**Kikyou: You wish!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you can only have one mate… or have you forgotten half breed?**

**Inuyasha: Why you little shit!!**

**Exunamoon: Stop fighting!**

**Inuyasha: You wish!**

**Exunamoon: Sigh I hope Seek gets here soon…. She'll know what to do with those two… Well till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting ready 4 the festival

Exunamoon: Gomen nasai for not updating! But, my computer died and i couldn't

do anything about it... so I had to use the crappy computer but its crap so I

didn't work properly!

Inuyasha: Really? YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING OR IM GONNA PERSONALY BITE YOUR HEAD

OF!

Kagome: Sit Boy!

Seek: lmaosniffles calms down and jumps on Inuyasha screaming Stupid

butt-brain! YOU got SAT by a-a-a-a GIRL!

Exunamoon: Umm Seek is a lil crazy today... no worries she'll be fine soon!

Inuyasha: gives up push laughing girl off You piss me of!

Seek: That's not nice to say!

Inuyasha: Bitch!

Seek: Thats dosen't hurt!

Inuyasha: WAT? IT DOSEN"T? WHY?

Seek: evil smirk of triumph I AM A BITCH!

Inuyasha: twitch urrrg... I feel sick!

Sesshomaru So she's a female dog demon ne? Ill ask her.. Sooo would you like

to go to one of those date thingys that humans always talk about with this

Sesshomaru?

Seek: I do date doggies, but Exune's got dibs on you!

Sesshomaru: Well... you ARE one...

Hot semi cat demon semi dog demon walks past Seek, his red hair blowing into

her face

Seek: Wow! HE'S HOT!

Exunamoon: Seek? Hello? I think she's in lala land...

Seek: Lalalalala land! HE'S SOO Hot... Ooh (runs up to the boy) "Hi I'm

Seek"

Kagome: Ummm Exunamoon shouldn't we start the story now?

Exunamoon: EEEK? You're right on to the story!

**INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY DOES :> **

**Chapter 4, Getting ready for the festival**

Marren, Kagome's mom, smiled and said "Well your grand-pa might not like the

idea but, if you want to go ahead" Kagome smiled but it turned to a frown as

she asked "But mom, what will I wear" Marren thought and replied "Well, I

wasn't gonna tell you now but... your great grand-mother lived about 300 years

ago and back then they still wore kimonos, there should be a nice one there"

Kagome smiled and followed the retreating form of her mother.

Marren stop in front of the shrine and opened its doors. Kagome jump back a

little: it smelled horrible! Marren simply walked inside and took out several

boxes and open most of them before letting out a shriek of triumph "Got it" she

brought it outside and said "I was wrong! This used to belong to your

great-great-great grand-mother Kaimisha and her husband Inu-kaishi" She passed

it to Kagome and she opened it; inside there were at least two dozen of kimonos,

twelve male and the rest female. She took out three but out of the three she

liked the gold and silver silk one that had blue silver dragons on it. Kagome

took it and brought the box as well inside and got dressed with the silver

dragon kimono. When she was finish she sighed.

Kagome got out and her whole family stared wide eyed at her "Kagome you-you-you look like a hime" Souta smiled (A hime is a princess)

Kagome sighed again "What's wrong" questioned her mother "I don't look like a

demon... I look like hime... I'm supposed to look intimidating not lovingly

nice..." she sighed again.

Marren thought and again she went to the shrine coming back with another box.

This one read "Weapons" Kagome opened it and found a female armor set and a

dragon sword. With some help from her mother she put on the armor and it didn't

look as heavy as you would imagine it was!

Kagome then took a long chain with a bone thing at the end, It reminds me of

Sango's She thought, and strapped it along with the sword on her armored belt.

Souta, who had been getting ready in his room came out dressed in a Miroku type

of costume. Kagome felt like crying but didn't , she wouldn't cry in front of

her family.

Souta opened his eyes blinked and screamed "ONI" and hid behind his mother

"YES" Kagome cried in triumph "HE thinks I look like a demon" a moment later

her grand-father was chasing her with scrolls screaming "BEGON DEMON" Kagome

finally found her voice and said "Grand-pa its ME Kagome" he stopped and

realized she really wasn't a demon she was HIS grand-daughter "Oops" was all he

said before she walked back into the house to retrieve her sword and chain

dagger (dunno the name so its gonna be called like that).

**...Farther in Tokyo...**

A little bundle of fur ran down the many steps of the great castle looking

mansion "Thanks Sesshy-sama" Was heard in all the halls.

A Festival! I can't wait! I can wear dad's stuff... and be a demon as i truly

am...

Moments later the 'Fluff ball' bumped into something "GET OFF OF ME TWARP"

Screamed a green looking toad "Sigh whatever Jaken-baka " Replayed the 'Fluff

ball' "You! YOU UNGRATEFU" a voice cut him sharply and in an evil growl cried

"JAKEN" he boomed "Show MORE respect for your lords" he growled and said lowly

"Or this Sesshomaru-sama will end your life" Jaken gulped at seeing his lord

and master this mad at him "I'm sorry for being so rude Lord Shippou-sama"

Shippou's long slim tail (It became like that since he grew) poked him and said

"Well" Shippou growled

coming out more like a squeak "You will have to watch and feed my pet,

Safarien" (Pronounced: Saf-air-n) Jaken's eyes became as big as his small ugly

face could bear and squealed "Please NO! Sesshomaru-dono" the toad looked

towards Sesshomaru and with a smirk Sesshomaru said "I will be accompanying Lord

Shippou to the festival tonight, as for the pet, you'll be taking care of him

till you learn respect" He ended with a hiss.

Jaken gave off a lil quack before running of to the pet's room.

**... Jakens p.o.v...**

Stupid kit! I can't believe Sesshomaru Sama actually adopted him!

**...FLASH BACK...**

A young fox Youkai whimpered as a huge lizard demon encircled him "Leave me

alone" He cried. "YOU... YOU.. YOU STUPID SNAKE"

That only made things worse; the lizard attack and before the fox could do

anything he was flung into a tree blacking out.

Lord Sesshomaru walked thought his forest when he smelled blood mixed with the

sent of fox and that ningen K... ko...kome...Kagome! They hadn't seen her

since Inuyasha had... broken her... It had been 15 years and during that time

the demon exterminator and the monk had had a daughter and the clay bitch and

mutt face their own pup.

Sesshomaru followed the sent of blood and what he found made his blood scream: A

lifeless Shippou lay on a rock bleeding from all corners!

Sesshomaru raced towards him Isn't this the guy that Rin likes so much? Who

could have done this to and infant? Grr ill kill... hmm? Why do I feel like

this? Must be because Rin will cry if she learns of it...

Tensaiga prowled and Sesshomaru got the idea. He unsheathed it and ran it over

the fox kit. In mere moments the life had come back to him. Sesshomaru picked

him up and carried him back to his castle.

He's around his mid 50s and he can't even defend himself (For a demon 50 is like

being around 12-14s) Ill have to teach him.

**...END FLASH BACK...**

Lord Sesshomaru-sama taught him how to fight and all. And finally the day came

Shippou and Rin-san became mates. When Rin reached her late 30s she fell

pregnant (30 back then is quite old) and she was killed by a demon that ate

children.

Jaken remembered how they had told Lord Shippou it had been while she gave birth

but it wasn't.

Lord Sesshomaru stayed in him rooms and didn't speak to anyone except himself

and lord Shippou for half a decade!

Jaken reached the 'Beast's' room and opened it.

**...Five hundred years ago...**

Inuyasha's son, Inu-kaishi, Kissed his soon to be mate Kaimisha, Miroku and

Sango's beautiful hime daughter kissed him back and he pulled her to the ground.

The kiss grew fiercer as Inu-Kaishi bit her lower lip, to show that she belonged

to him.

He slowly began to take her clothing of leaving her in her under garments. He

snuggled her neck and pressed himself on her and kissed her.

"Innie I don't..." she began "No shush" he said taking of his own clothing.

"Innie..." she whispered as Inu-kaishi's doggy ears fell flat on his skull "...I

don't..." he started to whimper thinking she didn't love him any more. He

then licked her along the neck and got his reaction: she moaned his name in that

sweet loving way. The more she moaned the more he wanted her , soon he would

lose control. He began undoing his pants when a

delicate hand fell upon his "Lord Inu-Kaishi... You know better..." She

whimpered "Even my dad told you... You can only take a mate after your 15th

birthday... in two weeks.

So what do you think? Is it good, bad?

minerva1913: Thanks. I thought of it al by myself! (Looks proud)

lifes' angel: Don't you worry! I'm going to finish this one! I like it myself!

azn-modern-miko: Thanks for the compliment.

ashley burkart: Thanks! Ill watch out for those (mistakes) and hope you become

a good writer!

lyn: write more, ok... could you give me more to that? Like if you like it or

not?

Alexis Barnes: I will do not worry!

dawnE: Thanks for the review!

Tai The Inu Yokai: Thanks! And I will prob. write more inu-baka and I feel sorry

for

kaggie to! But Sesshomaru will save the day! (Looking for sesshy)

tHePnaYwriTeR : Thanks! I'll write soon!

minerva1913: Yup! She turns youkai and I'm happy your happy!

ivei: I'm happy you checked my chapter out and keep up on your story!

sataness-ov-desire: TEE HEE! Thanks that's real nice to say!

animefreak321654: Your right and thanks!

minerva1913 : Yes you're really are confused! K, Kagome is TURNING into a demon

and no she didn't have a child. Shippou wanted Rin as his mate but she died.

RavenSilverKat : Was it who you thought it was? And thanks for the review!

azn-modern-miko: Thanks.

ivei: Yes it is Shippou and he is talking with Sesshy! And Rin was his mate till

she died.

Seek: GOOD IDEA! LETS KICK HIM (INU) INTO NARAKU'S CASTLE! YAAA!

: Yep!

inuandkag4ever: I WILL AND THANX FOR THE REVIEW!

Thank you to all the reviewers!

Ja ne! Exunamoon!

Sesshomaru: Going already?

Exunamoon: GRR... I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP YET!

Seek: So you're supposed to be a demon you don't need sleep says sassily

Exunamoon: humph You're right

Kagome: JA NE AND COME BACK!

(Ja ne bye!)


	5. Festival time part 1

Exunamoon: srry for not updating.. tests and all...

Inuyasha : again with the excuses...

Exunamoon : oo shut up!

Inuyasha: MAke me!

Exunamoon: GROWLS

Inu sticks out tougun.

Kagome: well... since there fighting...

Sesshomaru: READ THE STORY.

Kagome: I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

**Chapter 5**

Kagome finaly came out: dressed in her 'demonic' look and the weapons. She was about to leave when her mother called for her "Kagome..." she started "I ... i have something you might want to know..." Kagome walked up to her mother "hai" her mother sighed and spoke "You see Kagome... your father... he.." she trailed of. "Yes my father was?" Kagome steared at her mother. "He was a demon..." Kagome gasped "He told me that soon after you had finished an important journy and got brtrayed by the one you love that you would turn into your true form.."

Kagome just blinked and crocked out "so im hanyou?" Marren laughted comfusing Kagome more "You see kags, your dad was a full 'dog demon' throught out his family and as for mine... My family has always ...well you can call it reproduced with demons... so our blood has no human... only miko and dog demon." "..." kagomes eyes would have drooped if she was a cartoon "YOU MEAN IM A DOG/MIKO?" Marren looked away "yes" "and what about Souta?" "Miko human... he's your half brother... when your father died your brothers father helped us out... and.. then.. he..." a tear slid down her pale face "Kagome" kagome looked at her with all attention "Your transformation should be completed befor 12:00pm so i don't want you getting to emotional"

**...Shippou...**

Surching throught all his wordrobes he finaly found it : his fathers kimono. Emerald green in color with a black sash. On the sleves of his kimono were huge maple leaves representing him as the lord of the northern lands. He let his hair down and brushed his tail, finaly that finished he let his makings show : he had been about 100 when he finaly got them. Sesshomaru had taught him all he know.

Two green strips apeard on his cheeks one on ether side, to match he aslo had twin seets on his wrists and ankels. To top it all of he had on his neck a flaming green blue maple leaf showing otheres of his status as a lord.

Shippou then picked up his fathers armour carfully unhooking it and placing it as Sesshomaru had taught him. Picking up the last of the set : A green head band with a silver maple leaf he placed it on.

Walking steadily towards Sesshomaru's room he waited.

**...Sesshomaru...**

How long had it been since he last saw it? His white kimono with the red triming and white flowers? His gold sash and black pants? His metal silver armour? Sesshomaru sighed and put it on, remembering everything that had to go.

His tail reapeard: He had taught himself and Shippou how to make them disapear so that humans didn't think things. He placed it on his newly regenerated arm... well not that new he had had it now for what? 300 hundred years?

He combed his hair till no nots could be seen and that they looked as soft as they felt.

He finaly came out, a lil taken aback at seeing Shippou in battle armour... and perfectly to.

Shippou sighed. "You miss them don't you?" Sesshomaru spoke out. "Yes" was the only thing Shippou said. "You know that wen... that girl that traveld with my half brother... You told me once that she came from five hundred years befor us in the time of that devil Naraku." Shippou nodded "I have counted and it has been atleast 500hundred years already." Shippous eyes brightend up "Im shur Rin would have rather you happy then griving..." Shippou nodded but his heart sank "But i miss her.. her caling sent and her happy face..." shippou felt like crying but held it back. He would not cry infront of Sesshomaru.

"Do you believe in reincarnations?" Shippou sighed "of cours" "Then do not grive you shall see her again." At this Shippou smiled: he wouldn't lose her forever, he'd find her and make her love him all over again.

"Lets go have fun" with that said shippou walked towards the main entrence and waited to see what would come.

**...Kagome...**

We had finaly arrived at the park and everyone was dressed. There were meany mikous and human workers, samurais and ninjas, and all sorts of things. But out of everyone there wasn't really any demon costums.

She walked up to one of the maney games and waited inline fir her turn. When it finaly came she piked up the basket ball and shooted it in the hoop. She screamed in triuph as she won. The person gave her her teddy and she began walking away.

**...Inu-kaishi & Kaimisha...**

"Your right" inu kaishi wisperd as he pulled his cloths back on "im sorry" Kaimisha was on the verge of tears thinking that what she had done made him hate her "Shusss" Inu kaishi shusshed as he pulled her into his laps "its not your fault. Your right i can only mate you when im 15.. i shouldn't have forced myself on you.. it just i lo-"he never got to finsh because at this point Kaimisha had kissed him.

**Sorry for not updating...**

**ok i want to thank the nice reviews i got and ask you a question**

**1. do you want kag to meat up with sippou ans sesshy**

**2. do you want kags turning into her full form because someone hurtsome one she likes and if yes who?**

**3. How do you want kikyou dieing: **

**Well ill see you soon and guys im not updating untill i get some answers .. .if by two weeks i got none well then... it'll be boaring sry but im doing this for you guys! **

**Well Ja ne!**


	6. Festival time part 2

_Exunamoon:_ Hey guys! to show you how much i apresiate you i have written another chap... this is my way of saying, im sorry for : not writing in such a long time and keeping you on suspence...

_Kagome:_ Thats OK you DID come back and write! Seek?

_Seek:_ Stops smooching half cat half dog boy WHAT? LEAVE ME ALONE! goes back to kissing

_Inuyasha:_ Get a room!

_Miroku:_ Rubs sango's butt Care to find a room with me?

_SLAP!_

_Sango:_ PER!

_Exunamoon:_ Sweat drop hehehehe... well... sorry.. and heres the chap!

**Chapter 6**

The smell of roasting food and candy hung thickly in the air. Kids ran around with huge suckers running after each other in a childish games. Kagome watched as her brother waved at her (After having won her bear souta's friend came to get him.)and joined his two best friends : Korin , a chubby chocolate skin boy with thick balck hair and velvet eyes that reminded her of miroku... Miroku... her frined.. i won't cry! she thought as a tear fell. Korin was dressed as a knight with blue armour and a plastic sword.. very intimadating...RIGHT! He also hung out with Detrumaru ,also his best friend. This young man alway had a smile and always thought about the good sides of things never the bad! He had a taned body and was quite skiny. His blond hair was short but his bangs always got in his face so he wore a head band. He had forest green eyes and was the so called leader of the group.

He wore the official 'monk' clothings. Alike mirokus but instead of velvet it was green.

Kagome waved back as the boys started off. Souta looked back again thier grand-fathers priest kimono swaying as he did. He wore a smaller version of grand-pa's, white priest clothing.

Kagome remembered how his friends had jumped back when they had seen them together, there expresions, PRICELESS!

She slowly made her way to another game that included throwing a ring, to win the ring had to be thrown and had to land on one of the many bottles, sound easier then it is... You can guess what happened, she lost.

She finaly dicided she was hungry and so, she went to one of the many food stands.

**...5 hundred years ago...**

Everything had went as plan: Inu kaishi had completed the cerimoni for his 15th birthday and shortly after he had found Kaimisha who had easily agreed to become his mate. Miroku couldn't stop smiling for the fact that he was going to be a grand father soon. "DADA!" screamed the youngest of his three kids "What is it Kagome?" He remembered the day she was born at the time they didn't know what to name her. As she grew older you could see the similarities she had to Kagome there long lost friend. She , their child, had a firey spirit and was a miko, her black hair and brown eyes reminded them alot about Kagome. "Mama needs help! MAMA NEEDS HELP!" She urged "What happened" Miroku asked as his brows knitted together "Tomo won't come down from a tree ! TOMO TOMO TOMOOOO!" Tomo was short for Teromio, Kagome being so young had truble saying it so she called him Tomo.

Miroku looked at his daughter and again congradulated her. He then looked a Inu kaishi. He still didn't understand how this selfless child could belong to Inuyasha and claypot. He rufuld his hair and told him "Take care of her won't ya?" Inu kaishi smild and wagged his tail. Another wierd thing : Inu kaishi had more demon blood then his father. Probubly because Kikyou came from the dead...

With that Miroku said his good bye and took Kagome into his arms and ran to his house at the far side of the village.

**...With Sango...**

"Teromio i told you enought times now get down hear NOW!" Sango had lost all pationce when Tomo had shook his head and climbed highter. "Termio don't make me come get you!"

The little boy grined and climbed higher. "NO!" He grined and pushed a stray loke of hair behind an ear.

At this point Miroku arrived "MIROKU! You'd better get _YOUR _kid down hear befor _i _make him!" Miroku sighed. Teromio was both his and Sango's but everyone said he only belonged to his father because : 1. be was a boy, with the same eyes and same hair as his dad. 2. He never listen. 3. He was wise when he wanted and 4. he was a LECH!

"Tomo please get down hear. If you fall you'll get hurt." Miroku said wisley to his son.

"But DAD!" whinded Teromio as his father gave him a look that said 'Get down here NOW'

"IM looking for a pretty girl!" at this Miroku smiled and hung his head yep Teromio was a minatur Miroku in training. "TERO-" they Where cut off when a wind blow Tomo to the ground. Befor he could land a young man cought him "UNCLE SHIPPOU!" They screamed when they saw him "Hey swert! Now im not very happy you know why?" Tomo looked down "I wasn't listening to papa and mama?" "Exacly!" Shippou smiled and wispered something in his ear and Tomo ran off to his dad. "Daddy.. .Mommy.. Im sorry i didn't listen..." His parents smiled for some odd reason Shippou always had this affect on children.

"Are we forgeting someone?" Asked a girly voice. At hearing the voice Teromio and Kagome ran up to huge the young women "Aunty RIN!" Sqwelled Kagome as she laughted in joy. Teromio just smiled as usual. "Becarfull now kids. Rin is going to have a kid soon!" Shippou said proudly. Both kids smiled and started asking question after question.

**...Souta...**

"Hey Souta?" "Ya Korin?" Souta, Korin and Detrumaru had been playing and eating all throught out there small time together. "I have to go! I can see my Mother right now! Bye see ya next week!" Said Korin in a craking voice. (He's maturing) "So What do you want to do? De?" Souta turned back but no one was there. "DE? DETRUMARU? Where are you?" Souta started paniking as he started running all aroung the park screaming for his friend.

Finaly out of breath he stopped. "W-Where pant is pant he?" he panted as he looked around once more. He then froze "HEY KID!" A gruff voice spoke as he throw a rook at

Souta "Didn't i already tell you not to trespass on my park?" "I..ITS NOT YOURS!" Sqwaked Souta "Hey boss! Didn't you tell him at school you'd beat him?" asked another voice "A yes! I remeber! KID! " Again he yelled "I hope you like blood 'cause you'll be lieing in it for a while!"

They started surounding him. He yelled "AHHHHHHHH KAGOME!"

**...kagome...**

Huging her two teadies she had won in one arm and a double hotdog in the other she made her way to a table. Lying her things on the ground she started munching on her hot dog. Her friend Yuka saw her and came running up to her "HEY KAG!" she smild as she looked at kagome "Have you seen the others?" she asked sweetly as she contiued speaking. "I think i saw them near the hot dog stand. Why?" Yuka laughted " Eri and Ayumi, they well ... Ayumi got a boyfriend and Eri bought herself a car!" "REally" Kagome's eyes widen "un-huh" She nodded and said "Ya well where planing a serp- no nothing i have to go! BYE!" She then dashed away.

"That was strange..."

Kagome then felt a ting of worrie.. It pulsed in her as if calling her somewhere then she heard it "AHH KAGOME!" Her brother! Her brother needed her! She got up and started running for all she was worth. Another scream was heard as she started running in a different direction 'Souta please be ok!' She thought as she made her way towards the sound.

**...inu & kikyou...**

Kikyou slowly made her way to the great tree. "Kikyou what are you doing?" Asked Inuyasha as he stepped out of the shadows. "Inu... My soul is being called..." inuyasha steared at her, comfused "By who?" Kikyou's face dropped "My reincarnation.." "But she's dead! I killed her!"

He half yelled "She must have survived" Kikyou fell to her knees "Inuyasha! I... I am diying! It hurts so much! With .. YOUR.." She screamed as the pain took over. As long as she had inuyasha's mark she couldn't die unless someone killed her... since she was already dead sicknesses could not kill her. "Tell me what i can do to help you!" Inuyasha screamed in consern. "Inu...yasha... please kill me..." Inuyasha backed away in shoke "NO! I .. I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T KILL YOU!" Kikyou even thought she wanted to live it hurt to much... "Please" Inuyasha steared into her eyes and did as told.. He slashed her chest open. Befor Kagome's sole could leave she said "Thank you" and dissapeared. Inuyasha roared as his beast took over. He had killed him mate! He started slashing at himself and running into trees anyrthing to make him forget.

He ran towards the village steping in fire as he did (a camp fire) it burned throught his flesh as he ran.

Miroku and Sango had left the kids with Shippou and Rin whille they when and see their daughter for the last time in maybe two years.

Miroku, sango, Inu Kaishi and Kaimisha watched as Inuyasha appeard infront of them and fell limp "DAD!" Screached Inu kaishi as he ran towards his father "Dad what happened" Inuyasha only said "Im sorry i won't be there to see my grand child.. im sorry i won't be there for you in time s of need.. i love you... " Inuyasha crocked "Wheres Mom?" Inu KAishi asked. Inuyasha spat out blood and said his last words "She died..." and fell into the darkness of death. "DAD!" Screamed Inu kaishi as his father died infront of him.

That night all the villagers came to watch as inuyasha was burned. His ashes piled into a silver pouch Totosai had created as a last gift, it protected inuyashas ashes from everyone eles once closed nothing could open it. They poured the ashes and the prare beads into it. Closing it Inu kaishi let one last tear fall befor he placed the bag in a thick woodend box his uncle had provided. Even thought his dad and uncle faught and he never really saw him he knew his uncle Sesshomaru cared abit because the box also had a seal that no one could open execpt blood from the family. The creast of the west was also on it : A moon (Like sesshy has on his forehead) they also placed his kimono and sword in it, and finaly they closed it and placed it in the hole the villagers had duge. Kirara had been the one to do most the work. She had also been chosin to close it in with durt. When she finished they placed a sign "Inuyasha Son of Inu tashio Brother of Sesshomar Father to Inu kaishi May he reast in peace."

**...Kagome...**

_'Souta please be ok!' She thought as she made her way towards the sound_. When she got there her blood started boilling there in the middle of a croud was Souta bleeding badly and a guy waking him with a bat. "Chef?" One of them said and handed there leader a knife.

Kagome watched in anger and horror as the guy trailled the knife on her poor abused brother.

Something finaly clicked in her and she started seeing red. She wanted revenge for what they did. She howled and time seem to freeze for all ... exept demons. This is when she relized that these thing that hurt her brother were nothing more then low class demons. Without relizing it she howled yet again.

**...Sesshy and shippou...**

Shippou had been having fun thought sesshomaru was more annoyed with how many lower class there were.

Shippou was about to try another game when a howl was heard. Both him and Sesshomaru looked to where the sound was comming from. Every thing stopped moving. The only things that were, where lower class demons running towards the sound. Seshomaru cursed to himself as he relized there was probubly a battle. "Shippou COME!" HE then ran off towards the sound.

**...Kagome...**

Her body seamed to streach as her bones grew bigger. The pain was unbearable and she fell to her knees her hands infront of her on all fore. Her hair began to grow and her tail bown let loos her tail. Her eyes grew redder and redder. Her hands started forming into paws as did her feet. Her face grew longer forming a snout with sharp fangs and black nose. Her ears disapperaed and dog like ones appeard on top her head. A flash of light could be seen and when it died away a huge silver black dog stode in the Kagomes place. You could say she was atleast a foot smaller then Sesshomarus true dog form.

The dog growled and attacked them. Snarling and biting. When they had moved away enought she picked up Souta and placed him on her thick fluffy mane. "We didn't know this human belonged to you" screamed one of them.

**...Main...**

Sesshomaru arrived to find a huge silver black dog growling at lower class. He then noticed a small boy with black hair lying in a pool of blood.. his own blood.

One of the lower class spoke in a terrified voice as the huge dog stared at him "We didn't know this human belonged to you" He screamed as the huge dog attacked him shredding him to peaces.

When Shippou arrived his eyes grew "Ka... kagome" he wispered. The great dog didn't seem to hear. It opened its huge mouth letting poisin fall apon the many lower class demons.

When they had been killed Shippou finaly yelled "KAGOME!" The dog turned its head around. Blood red eyes stearing at him. Sesshomaru steard at shippou and shippou answerd "I know this might be wierd but i think that demon is kagome!" he explaind but Sesshomaru shook his head "No. Inuyasha's wen... Kagome your mother was human." Sesshomaru said.

**...Kagome...**

I stopped when i heard my name being called. I looked around and spoted him.. The same silver hair and golden eyes of the traitor who had tried to kill me. Apon smelling they almost had the same scent. My beast told me it was him.

**...Main...**

The dog steard at them and then growled lowly. Baring its fangs. Shippou gulped "Kagome! IT's me shippou" The dog steard at him then with out warning pushed him sofly out of the way. She didn't understand but she felt the need to protect this unknown demon.

She then lifted souta carrfully and placed him near Shippou who gasped. The dog then turned back to Sesshomaru and growled once more. Sesshomaru steared back his puples going into thin slits. "The boy is safe calm down." But the demon did nothing to stop.

Licking his lips he himself transformed : He would not disgrace his family by killing one of his kind. An inu.

The smaller demon seem to move back as he approched "Im not going to hurt you" he told her in his language. She only took another step back "GET AWAY! YOU REMIND ME TO MUCH OF HIM!" The dog steped back and Sesshomaru followed "Calm down.. I won't hurt you" 'Why im i being soo nice? Must be because this demons on of my kind.' he thought "The boy is fine but he needs your help" Sesshomaru growled. The other just staerd and stepped back "Change back!" He barked. "I can't!" She barked right back "If you don't the kid'll die!"

The smaller dog just steared down "No.. i mean i don't know how" Amusmant seem to play on his eye as he circled her. "Whats soo funny?" She growled but befor she could do anything he jumped on her back and bit into her neck.

Kagome howled in pain as Sesshomaru's poisin seept into her. Finaly she fell to the ground with a loud thud and turned back into her human form followed by Sesshomaru.

Shippou steared at the women dressed in a demonic outfit pressed closly againced Sesshomaru.

"I told you it was Kagoem!" Shippou smiled. Everything went back to normal. The blood disapeard and so did the lower class. "Huh? wa? Were? KAGOME" Souta got up and ran towards his sister "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" he cried. "Shusss" shippou said as he stopped him " Kagome just saved you from the people who hurt you" Souta looked worried "S-she did?" "Yes" Souta fell to his knees "Im soo sorry Kagome!" "Look we need to know where you live. Your sister needs to be taken care of" Said SHippou as he steares at a bored Sesshomaru.

"Ummm.. I live on that shrin " He pointed to a far off place "The one with the well?" Shippou asked "Yes" And with that Shippou made Souta ride on his back and both he and Sesshomaru jumped/ran back to Kagome's house.

**Thanx for the reviews and i hope you enjoyed.**

**So there! i hope you liked it! please review! ill be back soon. **

**If you have any request please tell me in a review and ill do my best!**

**JA NE**


	7. Wakie wakie!

**Chapter 7**

Curling her toes into the fluffyness of her cusions she lay. Dead to the world and alive to her dreams. She took a breath, breathing in the smell of pine and clouds. She rincled her nose and sneezed. Her golden eyes fluttered open and in the hazz of her mind she sow him: Long silver hair, golden eyes.

She backed up, only to realise that there was a wall. Dog like wimpers escaped her throught and she held onto her fluffy tail. Her nails digging into it causeing blood to fall.

"Why do you cry." The voice more demanded then asked as he reached towards her. A loud wimper was heard and she bit the menacing hand.

A growl was all she heard as she bit harder.

At that moment the smell of waterfalls entered and a cute half matured voice spoke "She's only scared My lord." The growl stoped and the man spoke in a silky monotone voice "And prey tell me why?" he growled out.

"I do not know my lord." Said the younger boy as she smelt him approche her.

She let go of the hand and almost sighed in relife. She knew this personne. Her closed eyes opened again and rested on a red headed boy. He grined at her and wispered "Kagome?" and then he was flug to the ground with kagome hugging him. "M-my SON! Shippou..." she wimpered and hugged him close "How did you get here?" she wispered. "Mother" he spoke as she set him in sitting position in her legs "I had a vision" She noded "I saw Miroku die of a heart attack because you weren't there... I saw Kilala die because you weren't there to give her the medacin she needed againced posin... and i saw.. saw Sango die missing you and miroku..." he would have wailed if not for Sesshomaru's teaching.

"How did you get here?" She asked again "Well you know the persone you bit?" She nodded "That was lord Sesshomaru." Her eyes grew bigger and her mouth formed an 'O' "He put a one time spell on the castle and we where able to came here. Thought after we pass through we'll have to wait 500 atleast befor we came back to this time. We have already talked to your mother and she has accepted for us to bring you back... She said it be better since you where a demon..." He trailled of, afraid she'd obgect "What 'bout inuyasha" She growled the name out "Dead. Thought you are considered Inu-kaishi's aunt." "Inu.. Inu-kaishi?" She asked "Inuyasha's son... he doesn't act like him or kikyo... He's real nice." He smiled.

She got up and walked towards Sesshomaru. He sat on a chair watching her. She moved infront of him and bowed quite low "Im sorry" She wispered "Im sorry i bit you..." This time she trailed on the way and blushed. Sesshomaru nodded and asked "Have you decided?"

Srry its short.. ill write a new one as soon as i get answers...

Do you want kags to go back to the past?

And should kags be full dog demon or something like half dog half wolf demon?

Would you like to see kouga?

Well as soon as i get these answer i promis to write another: 


	8. Some info before we say good bye

**IMPORTANT!**

_**ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS TINY BIT DIFFERENT! I GOT SOME REVIEW CHECKED IT OUT AND FOUND A MISTAKE ON KAGS ORIGINS. SO PLZ REREAD THIS CHAPTER THANX.**_

_BACK A FEW CHAPPIES AGO I SAID SESSHO HAD A CELL PHONE. HE DID, HE NEEDED TO STAY IN CONTACT WITH SHIPPOU WHO WAS SURCHING FOR KAGOME. HE DOSE NOT HAVE IT ANYMORE._

_ALSO HE HAS BEEN LIVING IN KAGS ERA FOR ALMOST 9MONTHS... LOWER CLASS DEMONS SOMEHOW GOT THREW AFTER NARAKU'S DEATH.. KAG KILLED THEM OFF WHEN SHE TURNED DEMON!_

**on to the story**

**Chapter 8**

Her mouth felt dry as the question nooked into her brain 'go back to miroku and sango?' she thought but she always got a nagging of 'what about mama?' she didn't know what to do. Every thing would change. Her head bowed her eyes closed she felt like crying.

She heard a murmur in the back of her head '_do what must be done_' the voice smooth yet slered. '_think about your family! What would happen if we transform? What would you do when they arrested and took away the shrin? What would your grand-father and mother say when souta was put into another home? HUM?_' The voice growled as thow mad. 'I.. i don't know...' she felt stupid and humiliated, what _would _she do if that where to happen? '_You will die if you keep me locked up, you know?_' she couldn't take it 'Who are you?' her mind screamed '_ME? Im the beast inside! The demon in your vains! When you understand that we will be as one! But till then i want OUT!_' The voice screamed as Kagome held her head.

A soft had pressed itself on her shoulder "Mother?" A matured voice spoke.

"Im fine!" She said as she gulped for air. Sesshomaru watched. Eyes cold as always.

A nock came and mrs.Higurashi came in. "Kagome, may i talk to you" She spoke as she eyed the two demons behind her daughter. Kagome got up and walked towards her mother, her long thick tail curled around her waist.

Her mother led her down the staires, past the living and dinning room, and finaly to a small room.

The room was dark save for the tricklets of sunshin that fell out from behind the curtins. Mrs. Higurashi sat herself on a rather plane looking brown sofa and gestured for her to sit on the black one.

"Kagome..." she started "I ... i have something you might want to know..." Kagome walked up to her mother "hai" her mother replaied the words she had told her daughter before the festival"You see Kagome... your father... he.." she trailed of. "Yes my father was?" Kagome steared at her mother. "He was a demon..." Kagome gasped "He told me that soon after you had finished an important journy and got brtrayed by the one you love that you would turn into your true form.."

"BUT... I thought it was a dream.. you told me before.. right?" Her croakie voice asked "Yes" nooded her mother.

Kagome just blinked and wispered "that makes me hanyou?" Marren laughted comfusing Kagome "You see kags, your dad was a full 'dog demon' throught out his family and as for mine... My family has always ...well you can call it reproduced with demons... so our blood has no human... only miko and dog demon." "..." kagomes eyes would have drooped if she was a cartoon "YOU MEAN IM A DOG/MIKO?" Marren looked away "yes" "and what about Souta?" "Miko human... he's your half brother... when your father died your brothers father helped us out... and.. then.. he..." a tear slid down her pale face "Kagome" kagome looked at her with all attention. "Now listen. The Westearn and eastearn lands belong to the Wind dog and the forest fox.

These two lands have been allies for well over a millenia. They take charge in politicals and treeties. Any lands wishing a treetie reports to either the Westearn or the Estearn for the cerimonies... The southearn lands is a flower infested place. Alot of markets. They do most the preperations for royal marriges. Last but not least the norhtearn lands, They are incharge of tribes, clans and packs. Meaning any problums are solved by the Northearn lord or lady. Exection, of the leader, the clan, or a certain person is done there. Exile, meaning hunted down if seen of the leader, the clan, or a certain person is done there. ect. " Mrs.Higurashi took alonge breath "Why are you telling me this?" Asked Kagome in a small voice. "Im not finished Kagome... Now The northearn lands are ruled by both cats and foxes. And the place is rather hot. Unless you walk to the futherest place, then its freezing.. The Sounthearn lands, are both hot and cold, with summer, fall,winter and spring. Those lands belong to the white inus, dogs. Those Kagome are your lands." She finished tears on the verge of falling. "Soo.. im the ruler of lands? What about dad? is he alive?" Hope filled her voice only to be smuched when her mother sook her head. "No. But, your grand-father is. He has been waiting for you. You have to go Kagome." "But mom..." She would never get to finish.. she would never get to ask her .. .Never see her again. Because a that moment, Mrs Higurashi had pressed on the preur point, fainting her daughter. "Its for the better" She wispered. And in Kagomes constious she heard her mother say "Lord Sesshomaru will inform you about the other lands." She remembered thinking 'What other lands?' as she faded into sleep.

Yes i fixed it.

**I wrote another!**

**OKOKOK! So kags is a full doggie and she dose go back.**

**Now.. Anything you'd like plz tell me. If you give me an idea and i like it ill put it in: **

**Ja ne! See ya soon!**


	9. REREAD CHAPTER 8

**IMPORTANT**

**REREAD CHAPTER 8. CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE!**


End file.
